


The Pups

by DedicatedToolbox



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 03:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8271784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DedicatedToolbox/pseuds/DedicatedToolbox
Summary: A fic in which Jimmy and Luke meet a bunch of pups.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This came from a joke tweet  
> https://twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian/status/783054194722824192?s=09

Luke and Jimmy had decided to go on a date at the Higanbana mall, but they weren't prepared for what they found. 

The pet store was having an adoption day. 

"Hello, friends!!" Jimmy immediately ran over, sitting on the floor and petting the pups like they were his very own. 

Luke followed shortly after. The employee didn't even try to stop them. 

Luke watched as a fluffy puppy in the corner woke up and yawned. 

"Is someone a tired lil pup? Come here," Luke said, sitting down in the pen. 

The pupper wagged its lil fluffy tail and walked over to sit in his lap. 

"Let's get one!!" Jimmy looked over at Luke with hope in his eyes. 

Luke could barely even see Jimmy through all the puppies surrounding him. 

"Asagao doesn't allow dogs, Jimmy," Luke said, stating the obvious. 

"Pleeeeease, Luke. Look at them!!"

Luke knew he shouldn't let him, but looking over at the happiness on Jimmy's face.....he couldn't bring himself to say no. 

"Alright, fine. We'll get this one." Luke gestured to the lil fluffy one that had fallen asleep on his lap. 

"Perfect!!" Jimmy leaned over and hugged his boyfriend. "Thank you, Luke!!"

They could only hope they would never get caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter: twitter.com/DoctorWhoovian  
> Tumblr: dedicatedtoolbox.tumblr.com
> 
> Feel free to request a fic on either of those websites!!


End file.
